The invention relates to an electrical connector for connecting insulated electrical conductors, preferably electrical plug and socket connectors, with contact elements disposed in recesses or chambers of a carrying base/insulator, the contact elements being provided at least at one end with a cutting and insulation displacement connection for connection to a conductor and the conductors being taken into the connector in the axial direction, relative to the longitudinal dimension of the contact elements or the chambers.
For such connectors it is necessary to force the electrical conductors together with their insulation into the cutting and insulation displacement connections with penetration of the insulation and electrical contacting between the metal conductor and the respectively assigned connecting element. At the same time, the electrical conductors should be introduced in the axial direction into the carrying or insulating base of the connector for the purpose of enabling several connectors to be disposed tightly next to one another.
The EP 0 102 156 B1 discloses a connecting device, for which a contact element with a cutting and insulation displacement connection is disposed in a carrying base and for which the conductor, which is to be connected, is introduced in the axial direction, based on the longitudinal dimension of the contact element, into the contact element or the carrying base. After the conductor is introduced, pressure is then exerted onto the front end of the contact element, by means of which a rear region of the contact element, into which the conductor is introduced, is folded up.
As a result of this folding, the cutting edges of the folded contact element side walls penetrate the insulation of the conductor and achieve electrical contact with the metallic part of the conductor. However, for this connection device, which on the whole is satisfactory, a contact element of sophisticated design is necessary in order to ensure satisfactory contacting.